


El triángulo bicolor

by Parasaurolophusdinos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Child Abuse, Demons, Depression, Food Issues, Gen, Sad, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos
Summary: Bien, esto trata de una cria de Bill cipher que termino en la manos de la familia pains
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	El triángulo bicolor

La cria de posiblemente unas semanas de vida se retorcía sobre la sábana suave buscando el calor de su madre 

Está cria que tenía la forma de un triángulo  
Un ojo pero con el párpado de color amarillo  
La cria tenía cinco dedos en cada mano  
Aparte de su ojo amarillo el resto de su cuerpo era de un color marrón  
Sus brazos y piernas eran de color negro  
Y sus ladrillos eran de un color amarillo claro 

Su genero no estaba definido y probablemente era hermafrodita

Los padres de esta cria uno era Bill cipher pero el otro era desconocido

Luego de la muerte de Bill cipher

La cria fue encontrada en una cueva abandonada  
Y desde entonces los pains se hicieron cargo de esta  
Stanford tenía intenciones de hacer experimentos con este engendro 

Mientras que la familia estaba preocupado por la criatura


End file.
